villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arceus
Arceus, also known as the Alpha Pokémon and the Creator God of the Pokémon World, is a major antagonist in the Pokémon video game and anime franchise, serving as the titular secondary antagonist-turned-anti-hero in the twelfth animated Pokémon film Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Arceus created the Creation trio (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) and the Lake guardians (Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf). Arceus is the Pokémon who created the universe and is the most powerful Pokémon in all of existence. He was voiced by Tom Wayland in the English dubbed version, and Akihiro Miwa in the Japanese version. Biography ''Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' Arceus exhausted most of its powers to stop a meteor that would have destroyed the world, but a man named Damos helped it to recover. In gratitude, Arceus used five of its magical plates to create the Jewel of Life, which would turn the barren region of Michina into a fertile and prosperous land, but was to be returned some years later. When Arceus returned to retrieve the Jewel, it was then "betrayed" by Damos, who refused to give back the Jewel of Life and attempted to kill Arceus (it was later revealed that Damos had been brainwashed by Marcus's Bronzong, the movie's real villain). A millennia later, Arceus awakens to have its vengeance by destroying Michina, and got locked in a fight against the Creation Trio who tried to protect the city and sent Ash Ketchum and his friends in the past to investigate. After Ash and company save Arceus in the past and bring it the Jewel of Life, the Alpha Pokémon ceases its attack as its altered timeline catches up and he recalls Damos kindness and Ash's intervention. Arceus then thanks them for saving it and stopping it before it was too late, and Arceus proceeds to undo the damage it had done. Arceus then bids farewell to Ash and his friends before returning to its dimension. ''HeartGold & SoulSilver'' chapter The Manga chapter opens up with Gold facing the Pokémon Arceus with his entire team. Despite his best efforts, none of his attacks seem to affect the Alpha Pokémon, which responds by attacking his Pokémon with a powerful roar. He tells his Pokémon to hold on and wait for Silver to arrive and help. A few weeks earlier, Gold is at Ecruteak City where he attempts to catch up with Silver, only for Arceus to appear and blow away the Ecruteak Gym with its powers. Silver and Morty are knocked unconscious, leaving Gold the only one awake to combat Arceus. Gold attempts to face Arceus, but none of his team's attack are able to damage it. Arceus quickly leaves, angering Gold into following it while taking an unconscious Bugsy along for the ride. They follow Arceus to the Ruins of Alph, where they find an injured Lance. Lance reveals that he was ambushed by someone, which is why he didn't appear at the Pokéathlon. Lance praises Gold's skill at beating the Pokéathlon, but believes that he will be unable to calm Arceus down due to Gold not connecting with Togebo enough. Angered by Lance's words, Gold goes back to face Arceus when it finally lands. Gold faces Arceus in battle again, only to have the same result as earlier. Arceus uses its powers to create a powerful barrier around them, locking Gold and his Pokémon inside. Arceus continues attacking, forcing Gold to dodge all of its attacks. Gold reveals that he doesn't intend to give up and wishes to learn more about Arceus. Outside the barrier, Silver and Crystal arrive to help. Reacting to the Plates in Silver's pockets, Arceus opens the barrier to let them in, along with Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and Proton, who sneak inside. Arceus uses its powers to transport all seven of them to a snow-filled area. Upon entering the ruins, they find Arceus being dragged onto a stage by the Four Generals. There, Archer reveals that they landed at the Sinjoh Ruins, a mysterious area where the cultures of Johto and Sinnoh meet. Petrel forces Silver to hand over the Plates to Archer, who proceeds to force Arceus to use its powers. Gold, Silver, and Crystal attempt to stop him, but are blocked by Ariana, Petrel, and Proton. Archer uses the Plates to force Arceus to activate its Ability, Multitype, so that it can use its various types to attack Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Archer praises the trio for helping them use Arceus for their goals when they were just trying to help Arceus. Archer has Arceus use its power to create the three legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Silver attempts to distract the Four Generals by feigning suicide, allowing Gold and Crystal to attack while their guard is down. With the assistance of Silver's Feraligatr, Gold and Crystal destroy the legendary Pokémon before they fully form with the Ultimate Attacks. With the three Pokémon destroyed, Arceus retaliates against the Four Generals by blowing them away and absorbs the Plates into its body. Although they believed themselves to have won the battle, the Pokémon Arceus created quickly reform themselves. Archer reveals that once the creation process begins, it cannot be stopped, and was only halted temporarily so that Arceus could complete itself. Although the situation seemed hopeless, Lance arrives with two allies, the former enemy Pryce, along with the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. The three Trainers begin combating the Pokémon, and manage to hold them off for a little while. When Gold questions how Pryce returned, the man reveals that the one who saved him from the crack in time was Celebi, who could see the destruction that Arceus would bring with the legendary Pokémon it created. After everyone else leaves to take their battle outside, Gold remains in the Sinjoh Ruins to calm Arceus down. Gold sends out his entire team to try and face Arceus, but they are quickly swatted away and defeated again. The only one left standing is Togebo, who Gold refuses to let fight as he does not fully trust in his power. Despite this, Togebo refuses to listen to Gold's commands and continues to hopelessly attack Arceus. Seeing how determined Togebo is causing Gold to remember how they are both treated as last resorts, which puts them in similar situations. Gold decides to trust in Togebo, and sends him to attack Arceus. Togebo evolves twice into Togetic and Togekiss, respectively, and delivers a Double-Edge attack, which doesn't hurt Arceus, but calms it down enough to end its rage. With the battle over, Arceus flies to parts unknown, but Gold decides to follow it to give Arceus a proper send-off. In Games Arceus resides in the Hall of Origin, an area of Sinnoh in the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum games. This area was supposed to be accessible with an event-exclusive item - the Azure Flute, but it has never been released, and the area wherein the deity can be battled and caught is inaccessible without the use of cheats. However, Arceus itself has been distributed to players as part of several Nintendo events. Arceus has the highest base stats of any Pokémon (excluding both version of Mega Mewtwo, Mega Rayquaza, Primal Groudon and Kyogre, and Ultra Necrozma), totaling 720. Its base stats are balanced, with 120 in each category. Arceus can learn almost every TM and HM move and can be tutored many others still, allowing it to fill virtually any role in a party. It has a signature move known as Judgment, which has 100 base power and changes type depending on the plate Arceus holds. Arceus' signature Ability is Multitype, which changes its type depending on the Plate item it holds. Arceus is Normal-type by default. ''Super Smash Bros. Arceus appears in the 2014 game ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS and the 2018 game Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as one of the Pokémon that will emerge from a Poké Ball. But unlike the previous games; Arceus, along with other rare and legendary Pokémon, will emerge from a Master Ball. When Arceus emerges from the Master Ball, it uses the move Gravity to warp the gravity around it, sending all characters in the air smashing back to the ground. Those offstage are promptly Meteor Smashed into the blast line. In Ultimate, Arceus appears as a neutral-type primary spirit. Its battle is against Corrin who summons Arceus from a Poké Ball. Heavy wind is in effect during the fight and the playable fighter is rendered easier to launch, making it very difficult to avoid Arceus' Gravity move. Gallery Arceus Judgement ball.png|Arceus using Judgment. 493Arceus Normal Dream.png Arceus.png|Arceus's artwork from Pokemon Battle Revolution. Pokemon-arceus-plush-4206-p.jpg Trivia *Many fans compare Arceus to God, as both are creator gods and supreme beings worshiped by many. Like the Maltheistic portrayal of God, Arceus in some versions have been shown as a tyrannical deity who wants to destroy humanity. Arceus' actual degree of omnipotence is questionable, since in many Eastern religions the creator deity creates the world (sometimes by accident), but does not rule it. *Arceus is the 493rd Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Arceus' character refers to the "Big Bang", which created the entire universe. *Arceus' appearance is loosely based on Kalki, the final Avatar of the Hindu god Vishnu. *Arceus is significantly more formidable in the anime, wherein Judgment is strong enough to ravage whole cities and Multitype can be used at will to dampen damage from enemy attacks. The discrepancy may be explained by the fact Poké Balls act as power limiters, sacrificing most of the entity's power to allow the trainer to control it. *In Ultimate, the base stats of the Arceus spirit are both 2006, which is based on the year Diamond and Pearl were released. External Links *Arceus in Pokémon Wikipedia *Arceus in Supreme Being Wikipedia *Arceus in Bulbapedia Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Creator Category:Supreme Beings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Genderless Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Protective Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rogues Category:Affably Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Omniscient Category:Titular Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Force of Nature